


Monsters and Moonlight

by ChromiumHeart



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Obimaul - Freeform, Padawan Obi-Wan, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromiumHeart/pseuds/ChromiumHeart
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi happens upon a striking Zabrak on a night out at a local cantina. A drunken challenge leads to feelings neither expected.





	Monsters and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emipen20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emipen20/gifts).



When they first laid eyes on one another, where they came from and their lives up until the moment of their meeting was irrelevant. 

It was a small, bustling cantina filled with creatures from across the galaxy that for once, all seemed to be getting along. There was a game of sabacc going on in the far corner between a Rodian, two humans, a wookie and a Besalisk. The bar was being tended by two twi’lek, both with stunning purple skin and jeweled lekku’s. Most of the time, women like them drew his attention, but not tonight. 

Obi-Wan didn’t know if it was the aura of the other that drew him close, the ale that gave him even more courage and confidence than he already had, or a deeper, primal urge that he hadn’t acted on in much too long. It wasn’t like a Jedi Padawan to give in to said urges, but Obi-Wan had always fancied himself a bit of a rebel, and he wasn’t quite a Jedi yet. 

For now, he could indulge. 

The man he had been eyeing let out a low growl in his throat as Obi-Wan approached, eyes watching the human with distaste. His yellow eyes seemed to glow, and black tattoos punctuated his red skin. Obi-Wan was immediately taken with the man’s beauty. 

“What do you want?” The Zabrak huffed, claws tapping on the tabletop in irritation. 

“You.” 

Even Obi-Wan paused at his sudden forwardness, drawing the attentions of the other Zabrak seated at the table. 

“Humans and their Tarisian Ale.” He snarled, lip curling up to bare his teeth. 

“I’m surprised he’s still conscious.” The first Zabrak said, raising a brow as those bright eyes looked the human over with slight interest. “But just because you can handle Tarisian Ale doesn’t mean you can handle a Zabrak. Especially not in the way you are intending.” 

The lust was palpable already, and the Zabrak, while hostile, wasn’t exactly turning down Obi-Wan’s overt advances. 

Obi-Wan smirked. “I do enjoy a challenge.” 

The second Zabrak, one with yellow skin and black markings across his body, let out a chuckle and glanced across the table. 

“The man is eager, take him out back and test him. He wants to know what being with a Zabrak is like.”

The first Zabrak finished his drink, downing the entire glass in two gulps. Obi-Wan watched as he licked his lips, tongue sliding across black and red skin. He too never backed down from a challenge, especially when there was a sexual liaison involved. 

“Buy me another drink, Savage. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” He said, standing and sizing Obi-Wan up. 

The Zabrak was small in stature, but what he lacked in height he didn’t seem to lack in strength. He didn’t look back as he started through the cantina and into the back alleyway; it wasn’t exactly a private location but Obi-Wan didn’t care. He was drunk and this stunning stranger seemed to overwhelm his senses completely. 

“I’m Obi-Wan, in case you cared to know.” 

The Zabrak huffed again as they walked out into the cool air of the night, turning on the human once the door closed behind them and pressing him hard against the sandstone. 

“Maul,” The other growled out, and Obi-Wan had to bite back a moan that already threatened his lips. 

“Well, the pleasure is all mine.” He smiled, moving in for a kiss. 

Maul moved his head to avoid it, opting instead for an assault on Obi-Wan’s pale throat; lips, tongue and teeth teased and nipped at the skin, this time eliciting a noise that Obi-Wan couldn’t stop. Maul was more gentle with this one; he knew humans well enough to know that his teeth and clawed nails could easily cut the others flesh, but he delighted in the small, purpling bruises he left behind. 

Obi-Wan’s hands curled against the fabric of the others tunic, eyes shut and body pressed against the other as he drank in the attention. Yes, this was a great idea, he thought to himself, one hand moving up to slide over Maul’s skin, fingertips teasing at the horns on his head. 

That earned a more pleasured growl from the Zabrak, who only seemed to push himself more against Obi-Wan, his own hands moving lower to work at the belt of his own tunic. 

“You seem quite sure of yourself.” Obi-Wan breathed through a smirk, their eyes meeting for a moment. 

“I’ve been with a human male before. I doubt you’ve been with a Zabrak.” He replied easily, a hand stroking over himself languidly. 

Obi-Wan leaned in, his hand joining Maul’s as the other continued to tease at the horns, grasping one experimentally and earning an ethereal sounding gasp from him. 

“Congratulations,” he complimented as lips began to trail over the black and red skin, “You’re my first. Anything I need to know?” 

Maul grunted as Obi-Wan’s cool fingers wrapped around him, giving several firm strokes. The Zabrak’s anatomy was not unlike his own, save for a slight curve and additional ridges underneath a prominent head, which made Obi-Wan’s spine tingle with desire. 

“Not really. We are considered humanoid, save for some differences. You’ve found one pleasurable spot,” Maul said, glancing up to refer to his horns, “Humans tend to kiss and cuddle, draw things out... Zabrak are more efficient, so that’s what you’ll get. Minimal foreplay... no need for that.” 

He turned Obi-Wan to face the wall, then, fingers pushing down his linen pants enough to bare his ass. Despite the fact that they could be caught by anyone at any moment, Obi-Wan’s mind was so heavily clouded with intoxication and lust that he didn’t care. He was brought back into the moment when Maul slapped his ass and dug his sharp nails into his skin, making him moan and press his suddenly too-hot face against the sandstone. 

“I like how humans skin changes colour.” Maul mused, spitting in his palm as a poor substitution for any kind of lubrication. 

Obi-Wan exhaled as he felt the other press against his body — no time for any kind of prep in this situation — a firm hand on his hip. His teeth barely missed the tip of his tongue when Maul saw fit to pull him back onto his cock, causing the padawan to grunt in pain. However, there was still that heady, lingering feeling of lust that seemed to thrum and pulse even through the Force, wrapping him within it and morphing that pain into pleasure. 

His one hand kept him steady against the wall as Maul started an aggressive pace, the other moving to stroke himself as he lost his composure. This felt different than any other he had ever been with — as if they were joined together on a completely new level that Obi-Wan had never felt before. 

He wondered if Maul felt it, too. 

Maul stifled a groan as his hips snapped forward, teeth on the juncture of Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulder. It was harder now to keep his composure with a warm, beautiful body against him, fingers digging into the others hips as desire drove him. 

Obi-Wan pushed back as Maul’s hips care forward; he knew he’d ache tomorrow and that made him all the more desperate. He was panting hard, perspiration gathering at his hairline as he tried to match the punishing pace Maul set forward, breath hitching as his impending orgasm began to pool in his stomach. 

“Harder,” he managed to groan out, followed by a gasp as Maul’s weight pressed him more fully against the sandstone. 

Obi-Wan barely had room to touch himself as Maul drove into him, leaving him a gasping, quietly moaning mess. His eyes shut tightly, his skin burning with pleasure, that euphoric feeling still emanating from the Force around them. 

Maul felt it too. He had considered that this was all just pent up emotion inside of him escaping in another way other than rage, but this was different. The way the Force felt around him was like he and this drunken human were connected on a completely different plane of existence. 

Never before had he experienced any kind of sexual encounter as strong and as lust filled as this one, and Maul was very sure his orgasm might split him in two. As it rushed up on him, heat coiling in his belly, his thrusts were erratic and his fingers were bruising the others pale hips. Maul bit down on his own lip hard enough to stifle the shout that built in his chest, and he came with a satiated growl that tapered off into a low, desperate whine. 

Obi-Wan did the same, trading his usual pleasured moans for a bite on his own bottom lip, his legs trembling as his own orgasm took over him, immediately chasing Maul’s. 

When Maul stilled and pulled out, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to sink to the ground. His whole body felt weighted, even as Maul turned him around and helped him redress. The kiss to the side of his mouth was chaste and thoughtful, even though Maul had explained earlier that he wasn’t the kissing type. Then, he was gone, back into the cantina, leaving Obi-Wan to collect himself. 

By the time he made it back inside and cleaned up in the bathroom, Maul and his brother were gone. Obi-Wan paid his tab and received a hurriedly scribbled note from the twi’lek behind the bar — complete with Maul’s private comm number. 

Smiling, Obi-Wan pocketed it and headed back to his residence, ignoring the subtle ache that was settling in across his body. 

***

The meetings between Maul and Obi-Wan over the years had been few and far between. Their time together was usually secretive and rushed; two bodies coming together anywhere they could. They were too busy chasing their desire for one another and that euphoric feeling that the Force provided them with to talk much; until of course one day Maul happened to display his own Force abilities. 

“Wait,” Obi-Wan murmured, Maul’s lips on the front of his throat, his hands held over his head and kept in place with the invisible power, “You’re a Force user?” 

Maul sat back with a sigh, drawing his hands down Obi-Wan’s bare chest. He hissed softly as those clawed nails left soft red marks behind, pleasure creeping up his spine into the base of his skull. 

“Yes, I am.” Maul busied himself with Obi-Wan’s belt, pulling it free as the other lifted his hips slightly to aid in the effort. 

“Is that a problem for you?” 

“No,” he breathed out, a small smile coming to his lips, “I’m one too.” 

Maul looked down at him curiously, but didn’t ask any further questions. He told himself it was because he didn’t care whether or not the man he laid with was a Force user, but he worried deep down where his allegiances laid. Instead, he pushed all those thoughts aside and went back to undressing the man below him, revelling in the thrill of excitement through the Force that he had become helplessly addicted to. 

“We have more time now.” Obi-Wan breathed as he was stripped naked, allowing his knees to fall apart under the predatory eyes of his lover. 

“Are you going to try and talk me into this... foreplay thing again?” Maul asked with a sigh. 

He propped himself up on his elbows once Maul released his hold, a grin coming to his lips. “No, talking isn’t efficient. I’ll show you.” 

Maul knew better by now than to argue with his lover, and he did appreciate efficiency. He disrobed, letting his clothing rest where it fell, strewn about the room. Obi-Wan got up and gestured to the bed; Maul laid down against the stark white sheets and the Jedi had to take a moment to drink in the image of the naked Zabrak and how beautiful he looked in front of him. 

Obi-Wan pushed Maul’s legs apart to make room for himself and he looked up at his lover as his tongue traced a tattoo on his inner thigh. Maul was watching his every move, his face changing slightly when he felt the tender touches so close yet seemingly so far from where he wanted them. 

He teased over his skin for a moment before working his way to his prize, tongue sliding up Maul’s sizeable cock from base to tip, stopping only to lavish more attention on those strange ridges he loved so much. He listened as Maul’s breath hitched and smiled to himself as a hand curled into his hair. He groaned when Maul tugged on the strands and his hips came up, silently demanding more attention. 

Obi-Wan obliged and let his mouth sink down onto him, enveloping all that he could. Maul’s breath hitched again and his hips came up slightly towards the hot, wet heat of his lovers mouth. The sensation was much better than Maul had guessed it would be, but he wouldn’t admit it. 

Yellow eyes kept a close watch on Obi-Wan, observing his movements with fascination. When their eyes met, Maul let out an audible moan and his eyes fluttered. He looked good like this; perfectly submissive as most of their times together were, and Maul liked that. Obi-Wan’s hands slid up Maul’s sculpted torso, thumbs teasing over nipples before sliding back down, and the Zabrak very nearly purred at the attention. His hips moved in a slow, deliberate rhythm with his lovers mouth, his head falling back and eyes closing as he let the pleasure consume him. 

He let Obi-Wan continue his ministrations for a couple more minutes before he used the hand still in the others hair to pull him off, unable to keep his eyes off of his swollen lips. Obi-Wan took this opportunity to catch his breath before straddling his lovers waist and slowly easing himself onto him. 

Maul’s head fell back against the pillows again and he grasped Obi-Wan’s thin hips, pulling him down as he pushed his hips upwards. Obi-Wan let out a grunt of slight discomfort but ignored it by leaning down and kissing Maul hard and deep. The other reciprocated the kiss, and for that Obi-Wan was pleased; he liked that Maul was opening up to him and finding new things he liked, and he wasn’t a half bad kisser either. 

“You have no idea how good you look.” Maul told him when the kiss broke, and Obi-Wan grinned as he moved his hips. 

“I have an inkling.” He replied, biting his bottom lip a little as a rush of pleasure ran through him. 

“That ego,” Maul chastised, a small smile on his own lips, “It’s going to get you in trouble one day.” 

“Today isn’t that day.” 

Obi-Wan brought one of Maul’s hands up to his lips, tongue swirling around his index finger before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it as he moved his hips. 

“This is all a much better use of your mouth.” Maul said breathily, eyes on his lover, body shuddering when Obi-Wan nipped the tip of his finger. 

He sat up, wrapping his arms around the other and moving them, all the while still inside of him. He moved Obi-Wan onto his hands and knees so he could control the pace, harder and deeper, drawing cries and moans of pleasure from the other. 

Obi-Wan pressed his chest to the mattress, one hand gripping the sheets and the other moving to grab his cock. The friction and dual stimulation made his thighs tremble as Maul quickened his pace; Obi-Wan knew by now that once his thrusts became erratic, he was close. 

“Come in me,” he moaned, pushing his hips back desperately. 

Maul groaned in response, thrusting several more times before his orgasm hit him, nails digging into Obi-Wan’s hips. He felt the others body tightening around him in spasams and heard him panting out his name as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Satiated for the time being, Maul pulled out and laid down next to his lover, moving blonde locks out of his bright eyes with a gentle hand. 

“I’m worried for us,” Maul said absently. Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look from his spot on the bed next to him, “I’m worried because I’ve never fallen for a human before. Or... anyone for that matter.” 

Obi-Wan smiled lazily, throwing his arm over Maul’s torso, silently enjoying the bliss that always seemed to hum between them in the Force. 

“Don’t worry about that. I feel it too.”

***

Obi-Wan made a face as he and his master walked behind Amidala’s procession on Naboo, rubbing at his temple slightly. There was something within the Force causing a thrumming sensation in his head and a cool whisper of shock to run down his spine. His lower back tingled. 

“Are you alright?” Qui-Gon’s touch on his shoulder was light, but his voice was laced deeply with concern. 

Obi-Wan wondered why Qui-Gon didn’t feel anything, or if he was more susceptible to the subtle changes in the Force. He nodded, but was unable to reassure his master verbally when the hangar doors opened with a groan of metal on metal, revealing a figure cloaked in all black. 

“We’ll handle this.” Qui-Gon said confidently as he reached for his lightsaber.

“We’ll take the long way.” Amidala confirmed, her team surrounding her in order to provide further protection as they went. 

Obi-Wan held back, reluctantly. As the cloaked figure revealed their face, he knew what that feeling in the Force was. 

His connection to Maul. 

Their eyes met for a moment and Obi-Wan practically whimpered, barely biting the noise back. As Qui-Gon advanced with his lightsaber crackling to life, Maul revealed a dual-ended lightsaber weapon with red blades — Maul was a dark Force user. 

Obi-Wan felt nauseous as Qui-Gon charged. Maul fought effortlessly; fast and nimble, spinning the dual blade like he had been doing it his entire life. And maybe he had — Obi-Wan realized in that moment that he had fallen for a man he truly knew nothing about. He had shared a bed with a man who could have easily killed him while he slept — but he didn’t. 

He drew his lightsaber with regret, advancing only to provide backup as Qui-Gon and Maul fought with ferocity. If this was anyone but his Master, Obi-Wan would have been impressed with Maul’s fighting prowess. He looked stunning even as he wielded the blade; his finesse and ease of skill was evident. 

Maul barely regarded Obi-Wan; if he took too long to think about what he was going to have to do, he knew that feeling of regret would stir again. Why did it have to be him, and why did he have to fall for a Jedi? 

As Obi-Wan approached, Maul used the Force to throw him backwards, away from the fight. Maybe he would get away with sparing him; he could lie to his Master and hope that he believed him. 

He felt no satisfaction when he finally had the opportunity to drive his saber through Qui-Gon Jinn, but guilt immediately rushed over him when he heard his lover cry out. He withdrew the blade and allowed the man to drop to the floor, his breathing pained and ragged. 

“What have you done?” Obi-Wan shouted as he stood. 

Maul stalked toward him but turned his saber off, his face stoic and free of the turmoil he felt inside. 

“What I had to.” He replied in a somber tone. 

Obi-Wan felt their connection through the Force as his lover drew close, but the anger and fear was palpable in the air. He was in love with a Sith — a killer, a man who struck down the most important person in Obi-Wan’s life with no regret. 

“I don’t want to fight you.” Maul sighed, their eyes finally meeting again. “Just go. I’ll tell my Master you got away.” 

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. “You’re a Sith,” he muttered finally, “Who is your Master?” 

“Darth Sidious.” 

Maul looked away as Obi-Wan recoiled, as if the name alone caused him physical harm. He could see the other changing, his disgust and anger from within beginning to radiate outwards, tainting the purity that was their Force Connection. 

“You—you’re a monster.” Obi-Wan finally spat out, “How could you do this?” 

Maul laughed, but it was forced and pained. The insult from him cut deeply. “I was taken from my mother at a year old — kidnaped — to begin my training with the Sith Lord. I’ve breathed the ashes of fallen brethren on Malachor, and the Sith are rising again. The Jedi Order has been pushing their beliefs for too long and it is time for the Order to end.”

Obi-Wan felt physically ill. He glanced to his Masters limp figure over Maul’s shoulder, and his hand curled around his lightsaber. He shifted slightly to face his lover, igniting the blade. 

Maul stared at him for a long moment before reacting in kind. He had given Obi-Wan the option to go; turn around and take his leave unscathed, but now he was going to have to give him the same fate as his Master. 

Obi-Wan drew close as their weapons clashed, and Maul had the chance to take in the fury that burned in his eyes. 

“Strike me down in anger or revenge and you will be no better than the Sith. Even your teachings tell you that.” He growled, and Obi-Wan responded with a rush of saber attacks. 

He was formidable in battle, Maul considered, but could be better with more training. He saw several openings in which to take Obi-Wan’s life; a well placed hit that would only ache for a moment before he slipped into nothingness, but he didn’t. It was the first time Maul ever hesitated. 

His brain didn’t even register his injury right away — not until his legs stopped responding and when he tried to speak, the acidic taste of blood bubbled up instead of words. He looked to Obi-Wan, tears staining his cheeks and his eyes wide. 

“I loved you.” He whispered, walking over to him. 

Maul’s feet still somehow failed to respond. Yellow eyes watched Obi-Wan’s every movement and he felt blood dribbling from his lips, barely noticeable against the brilliant crimson of his skin. His hand went to his stomach and he felt more blood there, flowing freely through the gaping wound in his abdomen. How his insides remained in place, he had no idea. The blood was pooling quickly around his feet, and his body was beginning to feel cold. The wound was mostly cauterized, but strain from the muscles caused him to bleed more than one may have expected from such a wound. 

“You could have walked away. You could have let him live. But you didn’t. You didn’t give me an option... why didn’t you give me an option...” 

Obi-Wan seemed to panic as he watched Maul crumble to his knees, unable to keep himself upright any longer. He tried to speak but his blood choked him, making it hard for him to breathe. He gripped at his abdomen, meeting Obi-Wan’s wide, frightened eyes. Maul dropped his lightsaber, a trembling hand reaching for his lover. He managed to grip onto the pale coloured tunic, staining it with his blood before letting go and collapsing. 

Obi-Wan tried to grab him as he fell in silence down the melting pit shaft, slipping on the Zabrak’s blood and grasping nothing but air. He watched as Maul’s body appeared from sight, the scent of his blood filling his nostrils. 

All around him the room seemed to go cold; enough to make Obi-Wan shiver as he finally got to his feet and approached his Master’s body. He lifted him up and clutched him to his chest, closing his eyes and letting himself sob. 

*** 

“I see the way you look at Padmé... in fact I’m sure anyone with eyes can see the way you look at her.” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Master, don’t you think those parts of the sacred texts are a little... outdated?”

Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a seat in the small lounge on the republic transport. Their last mission had been three cycles ago and he was becoming restless. Heart to hearts with his padawan Anakin weren’t always the best way to pass the time. 

“This is why you’ll never get a seat on the Jedi council.” He said with a sigh. 

“I suppose I would rather feel the love of another human being than have any say, then.” Anakin retorted, sitting down across from Obi-Wan. “You’ve never been in love? Never considered giving up the Jedi Order for someone? Really? I’ve seen the way everyone looks at you too, Master. You have a magnetism about you. Charisma. Everyone adores you.” 

“That’s because I’m a good person.” Obi-Wan mused. 

“You’re avoiding the question.” 

The Jedi’s shoulders sank a little and he shifted uncomfortably as that ice cold feeling crept over him through the Force, making him shiver. 

“Yes, I loved someone once.” He said finally. 

“And...?” 

“And I chose the Jedi Order.” 

“That’s it? What was her name? What happened? Do you ever talk?” 

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose a little, “Perhaps that is best left for another day. You need to be careful, Anakin. You can’t let your emotion get the better of you. This is why the Jedi abstain from relationships and love — it is those feelings that lead you to do irrational things and act more in the way a Sith would than a Jedi. If you act out of anger, spite or revenge — you are no better than our enemy, and if you take their lives with corrupt feelings, you may be haunted by your actions for the rest of your life.” 

The chill crept even deeper, sinking into Obi-Wan’s very bones and making the hair on his arms stand. He curled into himself a little more, trying to will the feeling away when they were interrupted by Cody, a Marshall commander with the Grand Army of the Republic. Obi-Wan adored the man who was under his direct command; he was loyal, polite, and it helped that he was easy on the eyes. 

“General Kenobi, Yularen has requested to speak with you.” He said, turning to Anakin to give him a nod of acknowledgement. 

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to his quarters and will away the thoughts of what he had done to the man he loved over twelve years ago. It still haunted him as if it happened yesterday. 

“What is it regarding?” 

“A distress call from Raydonia, sir. Civilians are being slaughtered at the hands of two Sith... Yoda said it is Maul, sir, and he has an apprentice.” 

Obi-Wan stared past Cody, his eyes fixed on a portion of the ship as that freezing cold crept up his spine and forced painful, icy shocks into the base of his skull. The Force seemed to pulse with devastation, heartbreak and fear. Obi-Wan felt constricted by it, suffocating. 

“Master? Is everything alright?”

Anakin’s hand on his arm brought Obi-Wan back to himself, giving a small nod of reassurance to his padawan.

“I’ll meet with Yularen immediately. Come, Anakin. I want you and Cody at the briefing. If we are to face Maul and his apprentice, it is best I don’t do it alone.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t dare say why he couldn’t meet him alone, but his heart ached all the same. Now he would be given the chance to make it right again; it had been years, and maybe his love for Maul would finally sway the Zabrak towards the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to say hi, chat with me about your favourite ships, or send me a fic request [on Tumblr](http://chromiumhearts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
